Сатеданская телепатическая лихорадка
by Tamiraina
Summary: К счастью для всех, жители галактики Пегас были невосприимчивы к земным микробам, как и наоборот… ну, за некоторыми исключениями. Они обнаружили одно такое примерно через восемь часов после того, как покинули Сатеду. Является переводом истории "Satedan Psychic Fever" автора Sholio, оригинал лежит здесь: /s/3434251/1/Satedan-Psychic-Fever


_**Сатеданская телепатическая лихорадка**_

 _ **Sholio**_ _ **(**_ _ **Friendshipper**_ _ **)**_

Спойлеры: 3х04 «Сатеда»

Рейтинг: T (PG-13)

Жанр: юмор

Саммари: К счастью для всех, жители галактики Пегас были невосприимчивы к земным микробам, как и наоборот… ну, за некоторыми исключениями. Они обнаружили одно такое примерно через восемь часов после того, как покинули Сатеду.

По данным Департамента Ксеномикробиологов Атлантиды, коренные жители галактики Пегас были достаточно далеки от жителей Земли в эволюционном плане и не были восприимчивы к земным микробам – и наоборот. Это стало огромным облегчением для Элизабет, так как означало, что им можно не беспокоиться об уничтожении половины населения галактики из-за обычной простуды. Или, если уж на то пошло, о том, что что-то подобное произойдет с ними самими.

Тем не менее, как и большинство общих заявлений научного отдела, это оказалось не совсем верным. За эти годы они успели столкнуться с некоторым количеством багов, которые встречались по обе стороны этого биологического разрыва.

И они нашли ещё однин примерно через восемь часов после ухода с Сатеды, когда МакКей, Шеппрад, Беккетт и Тейла один за другим попали в лазарет в течение получаса с одинаковыми симптомами: рвота, помутнение зрение, высокая температура и очень настораживающая способность слышать мысли друг друга.

\- Сатеданская телепатическая лихорадка, - сообщил Ронан, опираясь бедром о край постели Шеппарда. Вообще-то, он тоже должен был быть в постели, но медперсонал Дедала, очевидно, понял, что гораздо мудрее позволить ему приходить и уходить, когда ему заблагорассудиться.

Не смотря на зеленоватую бледность кожи, гневный взгляд Родни сверкал расплавленным свинцом:

\- Такого не может быть. Это невозможно с научной точки зрения.

Ронон выглядел абсолютно довольным, он впервые по-настоящему улыбнулся после ухода из его родного мира:

\- Так как же тогда ты это объяснишь?

Родни зашипел. В другой стороне слишком-маленького-лазарета раздался внезапны хлопок, когда Тейла ударила Шеппарда подушкой.

\- И что это было?

\- Ты думал о моей груди, - Тейла застонала и сгорбилась на кровати. – Меня это не волнует. Пожалуйста, прекрати.

\- Я даже не пытался!

Беккетт достаточно долго ворочался, а потом сказал:

\- Тейла, милая, среднестатический земной мужчина думает о сексе каждые семь секунд, - он бросил на Шеппарда неодобрительный взгляд. – В некоторых случаях, по-видимому, чаще.

Тейла тихо заскулила и натянула одеяло на голову.

\- Может, Вам не стоит здесь находиться? – спросил Ронона доктор с Дедала.

\- Мне делали прививку. Еще когда я был ребенком. Я не могу её подцепить.

Родни застонал и перевернулся, а потом вздрогнул, вспомнив о другой до сих пор незажившей травме.

\- Я не могу поверить, и это я получил вместо «спасибо» за спасение твоей неблагодарной задницы. – Он вскинул голову и злобно уставился на Карсона. – Что ты подразумеваешьговоря, что я эгоистичный ублюдок и это не я спас его?

\- Я ничего не говорил!

\- Ты это подумал! И ты, ради Бога, - он перевел взгляд на Шеппарда. – Ты можешь обойтись несколько минут без… о, Боже, это отвратительно! Это анатомически невозможно! Прекрати _думать_ об этом!

\- Я делаю это не нарочно, Родни, это просто происходит!

Следующую пару часов ситуация ухудшалась в геометрической прогрессии, когда слег весь экипаж Дедала. Единственный, кто оказался невосприимчивым, был Гермиод.

\- Ронон, бывают случаи со смертельным исходом? – спросил Беккетт, когда сатеданец в следующий раз заглянул в лазарет. Трясущимися руками врач пытался заменить Шеппарду венозный катетер.

\- Никогда, - сказал Ронон, помолчал немного и добавил, - по крайней мере, не для сатеданцев. - Посмотрев, как доктор вертит в руках пакет с соляным раствором, он протянул длинную руку и прицепил пакет на стойку для капельницы. Карсон благодарно кивнул и двинулся обратно к своей кровати, опираясь на плечо Ронона.

\- О, спасибо, _это_ утешает, - огрызнулся Родни.

\- В любом случае осталось немного. Всё пройдёт за день или два.

Колдвелл, пошатываясь, зашел в лазарет и направился прямиком к шкафчикам с медицинскими запасами. Он схватил пузырек с болеутоляющим, наградил их всех уничижительным взглядом и, так же пошатываясь, вышел из лазарета.

\- Да, мы тоже тебя ненавидим! – прокричал ему вслед Родни и зашелся в приступе кашля.

Ронон протянул ему чашку с водой.

Шеппард кое-как отодрал себя от подушки и спросил:

\- Не уверен, что хочу знать ответ на этот вопрос, но кто управляет кораблем?

Ронон поддерживал Родни рукой под спину, пока тот пил:

\- Тот маленький серый парень и я.

\- Я действительно боялся, что ты это скажешь.

Ронон посмотрел на остальных:

\- Кому-нибудь что-нибудь нужно, пока я здесь?

\- Немного воды было бы неплохо, - сказала Тейла.

Он протянул ей чашку воды и влажное полотенце одному из других пациентов – перегруженный медицинский персонал в конечном итоге отказались от мысли расположить всех в лазарете и изолировали людей в их каютах, но он все равно был переполнен. После его ухода, оставшиеся четверо атлантийцев переглянулись между собой.

\- Да, - сказал Родни. – Я согласен.

К тому времени, как они вернулись на Атлантиду, некоторые из наименее пострадавших членов экипажа Дедала чувствовали себя достаточно хорошо, что бы вернуться к исполнению своих обязанностей. А Тейла, которая, казалось, перенесла всё это лучше, чем большинство неместных, отправилась помогать Гермиоду в машинном отделении. Не то, что бы она что-то понимала в двигателях, но после того, как он двадцать четыре часа давал указания Ронону, азгард обзавелся новым набором нервных тиков и привычкой бормотать вслух, и она беспокоилась, что в ближайшее время с одним из них может произойти «несчастный случай» со смертельным исходом.

\- А это вообще не опасно для жизни? – спросила Элизабет по рации, не подозревая о иронии своего заявления, так как Тейла отправилась останавливать Ронона и Гермиода от убийства друг друга.

\- По-видимому, нет, - сказали Карсон и врач с Дедала одновременно и посмотрели друг на друга. Она жестом предложила Карсону говорить первым. – Симптомы выглядят довольно простыми и без лечения проходят дня за два. Но она довольно заразна. Если мы все её подхватили, болезнь должна оставаться в окружающей среде десятилетиями.

\- Хорошо, так как Дедал обладает собственной системой жизнеобеспечения, мы используем его как изолятор, пока все не закончится. А потом продезинфицируем все _к черту_.

\- Подождите минуточку, - взвыл Родни. – Ты хочешь оставить нас здесь? В этой ловушке? Друг с другом?

\- Это то, что подразумевается под словом «изолятор», Родни.

\- Заткнись, Карсон, я не тебя спрашивал. И ты тоже заткнись! – он ткнул пальцем в сторону Шеппарда.

\- Я ничего не говорил.

\- Я ненавижу вас, люди.

Элизабет откашлялась:

\- Сейчас мы готовимся отправить к вам группу наших медиков в защитных костюмах.

\- Я также хотел бы взять несколько образцов и посмотреть, сможем ли мы сделать свою вакцину, - сказал Карсон.

\- Хорошая мысль. Я перед им. Да, и Джон?

Шеппард постарался выглядеть внимательным:

\- Ммм?

\- Когда я попросила у Ронона отчет о происшествии, он просто рассмеялся. Ты не мог бы поговорить с ним?

\- Элизабет, я думал, мы договорились, что мы не даем Ронону писать отчеты, и ты, и я помним, почему.

Элизабет вздрогнула:

\- Я знаю, но он единственный из вас, кто сохранял ясность сознания последние двадцать четыре часа.

\- Мы все телепаты сейчас. Я могу просто прочитать его мысли и написать отчет об этом.

Родни хрипло расхохотался:

\- Не могу дождаться, чтобы прочитать _это_.

\- Я не могу дождаться, чтобы прочитать все ваши отчеты, - сказала Элизабет сухо, - принимая во внимание то, что вы провели несколько часов в непосредственной близости друг от друга во время своего рода… ох…

\- Пегасского варианта Вулканского слияния разумов, - быстро выдал Шеппард, ухмыляясь в ответ на неодобрительный взгляд Родни.

\- Да, вынося _его_ отвратительные фантазии.

\- Нет ничего отвратительного в моих фантазиях, - ухмылка стала шире. – С твоей стороны я видел несколько интересных – особенно одна, включающая Картер, многочлены и тюбик шоколадной глазури…

Родни гневно заскрипел.

\- О, только посмотрите на время, - поспешно сказала Элизабет. – Судя по всему, вы все чувствуете себя лучше, так что мы проверим еще раз ваше состояние в шесть часов или около того и поймем, можем ли мы вас продезинфицировать и вернуть на Атлантиду, не так ли? Вейр отбой.

Когда стих голос Элизабет, повисло молчание. Посреди этого в лазарет вошел Ронон. Он остановился и посмотрел на них:

\- Вы в порядке?

Родни перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза рукой:

\- Ронон, сделай мне одолжение, сходи и убей Шеппарда, ладно?

\- Слишком устал, - Ронон плюхнулся на ближайшую свободную кровать – её раньше занимал один из членов команды Дедала, кто уже чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы вернуться в каюту – и закрыл глаза.

Карсон приподнялся на локте, его внутренний врач одержал победу над физической слабостью:

\- Когда ты последний раз спал?

\- Отключился, когда ваши люди доставали из меня маячок, - пробормотал Ронон. – Спасибо, кстати.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что не спал с тех пор? – Карсон уже полностью сидел на кровати.- Ты проверял швы на ноге? И принимал антибиотики, которые я тебе дал?

После небольшой паузы Ронон сонно пробормотал:

\- Я знаю, как позаботиться о себе, док. Я делал это семь лет.

\- Я думаю, он пытается сказать, - лениво протянул Шеппард со своей кровати, - что мы все переживаем, что ты был слишком занят, заботясь о нас, чтобы позаботиться о _себе_.

\- Говори за себя, - сказал Родни резко. – Сейчас он говорит за себя.

\- Родни, мы все можем читать твои мысли.

\- Заткнись.

\- Всё ещё читаю твои мысли.

\- Тогда прочти _это_.

\- Ух ты, МакКей. И ты _мне_ говорил про анатомически невозможное?

Во время пикировки, Тейла тихо вошла в комнату, накрыла Ронона одеялом и так же тихо ушла, ничего не сказав. Она любила членов своей команды, но она достаточно подвергалась воздействию их ментальных процессов – или их отсутствию – чтобы этого ей хватило до конца жизни.


End file.
